


Jealousy

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [15]
Category: Glee, Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And it works out, And then Blaine and Peter are besties, Blaine is jealous, But Peter's okay with it all, Good job Peter, blaine anderson stark, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson-Stark was not normally a jealous person. But then Peter Parker swung into the picture complete with homemade polymer webbing, and ‘normally’ became the operative word in the previous statement.</p><p>Blaine gets a little bit jealous that this Peter Parker guy is science-ing with his dad. Well, maybe quite a bit jealous. Because Peter Parker is amazing and Blaine doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine and Peter would absolutely be best friends, but in the beginning Blaine was kind of jealous that Peter was hogging Blaine's dad. It all worked out okay in the end though.
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!

Blaine Anderson-Stark was not normally a jealous person. But then Peter Parker swung into the picture complete with homemade polymer webbing, and ‘normally’ became the operative word in the previous statement.

Peter was great. He geeked out over Tolkein just as much as Blaine did; he’d watched every Game of Thrones episode multiple times; he thumbed through dog-eared copies of The Walking Dead comics. Theoretically, it was a friendship that should’ve established itself. Peter Parker was Blaine, for all intents and purposes, albeit taller and significantly better at science.

As soon as the awkwardness of Nick Fury’s bombshell had cleared, (“This is Peter Parker. He’s the kid masquerading as spider-man. He’s a year older than your son.”) Tony had dragged Peter into the research and development labs with himself and Bruce and they hadn’t surfaced until noon the next day, at which point Peter had remembered that he had an aunt who was probably wondering where her nephew was.

Every night for the next fortnight, Blaine got to listen to his dad waxing lyrical about how ‘Spidey had this idea’ and ‘Peter thinks we should do this’ and so on and so on. Peter Parker was amazing and, as far as everyone was concerned, he could do no wrong. Clint thought he was the funniest thing since the dawn of time; Natasha silently nodded her approval of his hand-to-hand combat skills; Peter earned himself extra points with Pepper when he helped her carry in groceries; Bruce had nearly exploded in excitement when he’d found out just who Peter’s father had been (“ _Richard Parker?_ Your father was  _Richard Parker_? That man’s contribution to the science world is almost  _unparalleled_.”).

So, in summary, Peter Parker was incredible and Blaine had never hated anybody more.

 Blaine was halfway through a re-run of The Walking Dead when he heard the door swing open.

“Hey, Blaine.”

Blaine resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “Hello, Peter. My dad’s in one of the labs somewhere, I think.”

“Yeah, I know,” Peter said, taking a seat on the other couch, “I was kinda hoping to talk to you though, if that’s all right?”

“To me?” Blaine paused the episode and turned reluctantly towards Peter, “Uh, sure. What did you want to say to me?”

“I was getting the impression that we might’ve got off on the wrong foot,” Peter ran a hand through his hair, “Which would suck, because you’re awesome and I’ve got nothing against you, it’d be a waste. And the way Tony goes on about how great you are-”

“He talks about me?”

“All the time,” Peter nodded, “’Blaine’s a much better person than I’ll ever be’, ‘Blaine’s so much braver than any other kid on this planet’, ‘Blaine deserves the world’. It’s very sweet, actually. Although, it’s a bit off-putting when you’re trying to science.”

“He honestly talks about me? Really?”

“Blaine, you know I’m not trying to like… steal your dad or anything, right?”

“I know,” Blaine scoffed, “I’m not an idiot.”

“I know, I know. But I get that I’ve been pre-occupying his time lately-”

“It’s fine,” Blaine insisted, his fingers curling, nails digging into the palms of his hands, “I guess he’s always wanted a kid he can talk science with. Must be nice for him.”

“Well, you aren’t exactly stupid yourself, are you?” Peter countered, “Look, Blaine, I don’t know what you want me to do, I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Blaine sighed, lowering his eyes to the floor, “I’m being an ass.”

“You kind of are,” Peter shrugged, “Tony does that too, though, the whole jealous thing. Whenever Bruce and I talk science without him, or when someone else flirts with Pepper.”

“That doesn’t make it okay for me to be so bitter towards you though, does it?”

“It’s fine, it’s in the past,” Peter said, “You know, unless you still hate me or whatever, then I guess it’s not in the past.”

“I don’t hate you.”

“Awesome. Let’s try this again then,” Peter held out a hand, “Peter Parker.”

Blaine smirked, reached out and shook Peter’s hand, “Blaine Stark.”

“Nice to meet you, Blaine Stark. Which episode are you watching?”


End file.
